Twins of Hades
by fanqueen08love
Summary: Au! No Percabeth! Perisse. mostly focus's on my OC's Iveya and Lucinda. they are paired with Leo and Jason. so Read! and um by the way No flames plz!some characters are actually alive in a sense. so yea um read! takes place during Heroes of Olympus. new prophecy! the twins got a dark past!


Chapter 1

**Author's note...So if I don't update for awhile it is because I am busy. Just so you know I um**

**Jaden: you don't own anything cept for your OC's and Plot.**

**yea that**

**Jaden: I'm smart!**

**Nico: so am I!**

**me: Nico no your not**

**Nico: What am I then?**

**Me: Gay**

**Nico *sticks tongue out***

**Me: Wow sooo Mature of you Nico**

Iveya's POV

"Class today we are not going to do work." Cue the whole class clapping. I mean we are students in a class that is mixed up. You heard me. A whole class of 9th to 12th grade students, along with me. I am the only 8th grader and let me tell you it is hard to prove that I deserve to be here just as much as everyone else. I have always been known as the weird girl who gets A's and B's. The girl who has been in the office a lot, the weak little girl who cries a lot, and the twin sister of the girl who cuts and attempted suicide.

Today in class though I could tell it was different there were two new 8th graders. Now being in a small school in a grade that only has 16/17 kids….. Talk about small. I had seen the boys first period in my Theater arts class. I mean c'mon a small class like that of six kids now seven with the new guys. I prayed that they wouldn't become prey of the bully of a cousin that is Orlando Garza. Sunny Island is such a small school but yes we have more drama than a big school. Anyway I'm getting sidetracked. I always do I mean I do have ADHD! So back to what is going on in the class the teacher, she said no work! YES! I wondered why we weren't I mean I knew my sister Lucinda had offered to do a PowerPoint for the Greek mythology. I guess she finished it. Ugh stupid ADHD again! Anyway the teacher mentioned the new students and asked them to introduce their self. I wondered what she had planned I mean this is the same teacher that on the first day…oh. She was going to have them say their name, favorite color, where they are from, and what they like to do in their spare time. The boys looked nervous but they stood up. "My name is Nico Di Angelo, my favorite color is black. I'm from New York. Long Island to be exact. In my free time I like to play a card game called Mythomagic." I heard that and zoned out.

I started to read the book of the week…wait for it…BEWITCHING, a book by Alex Flinn. I don't know how but I can read even though my ADHD is very extreme. "Iveya will you please pay attention up here at the front?" Crap. The she-devil, err teacher, saw I was reading. Well now I really can't wait for this class to be over so my twin and I can go to our special spot. You see my twin and I have been in the foster system almost all our lives, because of…

_No I won't think about_ him. _We escaped from him_, I thought. My sister was never able to deal with pain well. I always fought back and always tried to keep her happy. Our new foster parents were just as bad as our personal demon.

Ugh! Stupid friggin' ADHD! I need to pay attention. Lucinda looked nervous. She put her hands in her sweater jacket to retrieve her jump drive and when she brought her hands out her sleeves covered her hands. I stood up and went to the front with my twin. I thought to her _"Sis I'll help you out. Just tell me in thought what to say ok?" _She didn't nod or anything other than give me the USB and let me walk to the computer.

I brought up her power point and then turned the lights off and she thought back, _"You start Sis. The first one is Zeus." "Got it. Will we alternate the slides?" _By then I was about to start the power point and she nodded. I clicked and my sister's genius designs and animations came through. Click. Our names come on screen. I looked at her and she is staring at the ground. Lucinda Velinda De Marie Garza. Next line: Iveya Ava De Maria Garza. I can't believe she did this. Thankfully she didn't put our real last name, Gonzalez. We got it from our stepfather. I didn't want anyone to know our real name. I clicked to the next screen and saw it was about Zeus.

We went through the power point taking the whole period. The bell rang and everyone looked ready to bolt. The teacher said they should grateful for us to take the time for this power point. Before she dismissed everyone to breakfast she asked if those two new kids and my twin and I could stay behind. I was wondering if she knew my sister and I were about to go find a secret place and smoke.

"Iveya, Lucinda," we flinched a little when we heard our names, "will you two please be the escorts to the new students? They seem to have the same schedule as you I believe." I looked at them and thought fine sure take them and go smoke. Lucinda being the one who got along with teachers said we would. She thought at me, _"You get the boys to our spot. You are the one that gets along better with the ones that are our age." "Will you buy me an extra coke at lunch?" "Sure." _I turned to the boys and said, "Follow us." They looked at each other nervously but when they looked at us we were outside in the hall already waiting. They scrambled out and stood in front of us and the Nico one spoke first, "Do we have lockers?" I sighed and said "We need to find you some and then well my twin and I, for breaks have a special place we go to. Do you want to come?" they looked at each other then said yes.

We found them lockers then went to our special spot. I pulled out a box of cigarettes with a lighter and my twin pulled out a deck of cards and some chips. The boys had these looks of 'oh shit!' I gave a cigarette to Lucinda and looked at the guys like 'do you want one?'

Nico's POV

The girl, Iveya, looked at us like 'do you want to smoke?' I felt an urge to protect her. I denied though Jaden accepted. Gods I can't believe I got dragged into this! Chiron wants me and Jaden to pick up two half-bloods who have to get to camp.

I'm guessing these two girls are them. Now I need to ask them some questions to confirm if they are or not….

Jaden's POV

I got stuck with Nico to bring in two demigods. IF these twins are demigods, well then let's hope they aren't daughters of Erebus because I would love to get this Iveya chick. Anyway Nico and I are hanging out with them right now and I'm smoking with a smoking hot chick. Iveya and Lucinda have black hair that falls in soft curls down their back. Their eyes were a startling dark purple. Than they were pretty tall. I guessed their height to be 5'7. They had flawless caramel skin. They owned us in all card games.

The bell rang and I asked, "Which class do we go to now?" "We go to our English class." Lucinda was quiet but I felt a certain sadness radiate from her. Iveya, I could tell, was trying to cover up her sadness. I wondered what happened to them.

The day went by fast and I realized that Iveya and Lucinda were loners. They didn't do anything but go smoke and play cards. I knew they were foster kids. Gods I wondered what they have been through. Most foster kids I knew played cards. But the smoking?! Only a few of the really bad cases did.

Anyway at the end of the day Nico and I headed off to a small house we rented for a while. When we got there I looked at Nico and said, "Those two are foster kids. And also they are demigods." "How do you know?" "About which part?" "Foster kid." "Simple they play cards really well. And they seem to do it a lot. They smoke and also the fact that they are loners in a way." "Ok so what do we do?" "Let's Iris-message Chiron and ask him."

"Well than you boys keep a look out for monsters. I'm going to send help." "Who are you sending?" "We will have a meeting." "Iris-message us when it starts?" "Of course boys." The Iris message ended and we sat down on the couch figuring out what we would do.

Nico had started to cook some Mac' n Cheese. Yea Nico cooked. I'm surprised. He didn't want the Kitchen to catch on fire and get burned to ashes.

I don't know why but I have to find out what happened to Iveya. She seems not to pretend that's nothing is wrong but instead she seems to use it to her advantage to keep friends away. She didn't want to lose loved ones? Or was it something else? Maybe she just didn't want to be loved because she never experienced love, the love of a parent. I wonder.

Nico's POV

"What are you thinking about Jaden?" "I wonder if they never had a mother to love them. For some reason I suspect their godly parent is male….." Before I could respond, an Iris message appeared. "Nico, Jaden the meeting is going to start now please inform the other cabin counselors of what you found." "Well Nico and I might have found some demigods. Powerful ones I believe. They are foster kids. Like one of those bad cases. So um Nico and I need maybe some help…. Anyone volunteer?" it was quiet and I felt now would be a good time to say that their godly parent might be male…..no not a good time. "Send a satyr and a daughter of Athena and Aphrodite," I said. "I'll see who can go. No cabin counselors need to go so we will ask the Athena and Aphrodite cabin for volunteers." "Thank you Chiron."

After the Iris-message ended, I walked back to the Kitchen and finished dinner. Then Jaden and I sat on the couch and watched the game between the Cowboys and the 49ers.

TIME SKIP BACK!

Annabeth's POV

Nico and Jaden said they need a child of Athena, a child of Aphrodite and a satyr. Thank the gods the cabin counselors don't have to go because I need to search for Percy. I can't believe my best friend just disappeared. He has been missing for two days already!

Anyway Drew and I are heading back to our cabins to pick out the ones going. "Annabeth I know Chiron said Counselors can't go but I'm going to get the girls ok?" "Ok Drew." The rest of the walk was silent. We got to the cabins and she went to pack while I went to figure out who I was going send.

I walked in and whistled the New York Taxi winning whistle that Percy taught me. The whole cabin looked towards me and asked "What's up Annabeth?" "Guys Nico and Jaden need a child of Athena to go pick up some girls from a school in Texas sooo Nico said for you guys and a child of Aphrodite and a satyr to go and shadow travel there. Now seeing as that would be impossible you guys will take Mrs. O'Leary and she will shadow travel the group there. Anyway so who wants to go?" I saw one hand nervously raise up. "Yes Becky you want to go?" "Um…Yes?" I felt bad for her Becky Addams had a major crush on Nico yet he didn't know. She also didn't look like the rest of us. She had dark golden brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her personality though is definitely a daughter of Athena type.**(A/N: This character is inspired by my friend who is gonna make sure this story is done justice!)** She is always reading a book. She hates not knowing something. I wish I could help her because we try to make sure she feels like a daughter of Athena but the only thing we can think of to talk to her about are books.

Her wanting to go is a great idea. "Ok Becky you can go. You and Drew and Grover will be leaving after dinner." "Ok." "Everyone help her pack NOW!" everyone hurried around the cabin to help her. Malcolm came up to me and said, "Annabeth what's wrong?" I sighed and told him about my dream from Hera. "What are you going to do then?" "I'm borrowing a chariot from Apollo cabin and Butch is going with me." "I hope we find him."

My best friend Percy Jackson (who is actually more like a brother) has been missing…. "Does Clarisse know?" "ANNABETH CHASE GET OUT OF YOUR CABIN RIGHT NOW!" "I'm guessing she just found out…."

I walked outside to face Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and the girl who Percy liked. He confessed his feelings for her to me and said for me not to tell her. Little did he know but she already told me the same thing. "Annabeth what happened to Percy?" "He's um well he's missing…" "WHAT?!" "I'm going with Butch later to the Grand Canyon because Hera told me to go and find the boy with one shoe that he will be the answer to all our problems." "I'm coming with you." "Clarisse..." "I'm going to come end of discussion." "Ok we leave in five minutes." "Where do we meet?" "The dock." "I'll see you there." She walked (more like stalked) off.

Five minutes later Butch, Clarisse and I were off towards the Grand Canyon. I had contacted the protector there, Gleeson Hedge, and told him that there would be a special package we were picking up along with the demigods already there. It was a quiet ride where Clarisse glared ahead, Butch was driving, and I was hoping we find Percy and that Hera isn't messing with me.

We see the Canyon in the distance and see storm clouds. "Oh gods. Clarisse there are monsters there." "Prissy can take care of himself." I looked at her face and saw she was worried.

Leo's POV

Coach is HALF-GOAT! Jason can fly! I wonder what else is in store. A chariot soon lands on the walkway and a buff girl and blonde get out. Soon we are flying to some camp because we are apparently demigods…. I seriously wish my life was better than this luck. Of course it isn't and we happen to crash land into water.

Becky's POV

Annabeth, Clarisse and Butch came back with three new demigods. All of them looked nervous. Drew picked on the new girl, Piper. Then she flirted with the Jason kid. I mean he was cute. But to be honest Nico is cuter. Ok I'm not lying I mean I have had a crush on Nico since he first arrived. He never notices me though. I wish he would. I don't care about being anything but just getting to know him. Aphrodite just doesn't want me to be happy. I mean seriously I'm like an adopted daughter of Aphrodite. (She blessed me when I was heartbroken one time. Well her and Hestia.)

Anyway so the kids show up and the Mexican looking one is claimed by Hephaestus. Will Solace, son of Apollo and boyfriend to Annabeth, gets to give him a tour of the camp. Annabeth has Drew take the hottie um Jason to the Big House and then Annabeth asks me to give a tour to the Piper girl with her. I shrug and follow.

"This is our cabin." "Athena?" "Yes." Piper looks at me and says, "I don't picture you as a daughter of Athena. More like a daughter of Aphrodite." I then laugh. Annabeth smirks and Piper looks confused. Annabeth tells me, "Go get ready Becky you guys are leaving soon. I nod and left happy to be away from her.

TIME SKIP!

Drew, Grover and I arrived in the house and looked at Nico and Jaden. "Hi Nico," I say nervously. Drew being a lifesaver says, "Nico you fill Becky in on everything and Grover and I will hear later. Jaden show us to our rooms please." Jaden did as told and when they left it was just me and Nico alone. I nervously looked down and said, "Sooo um catch me up on what is going on?" "Sure." He told me what happened in school and I knew instantly these girls had to bring to camp right away. "Nico get everyone down here and packed in five minutes." He did as told and then everyone was down here. I looked at them and said, "We got to get the girls out fast."

Once everyone left the house we walked to the girls' house and had Grover sniff out where there room was. We found it and had Nico shadow travel us inside the house. We walked to their room woke them up. They were scared but then Drew spoke, "Stay calm." Thank gods we brought Drew with her charmspeak.

Lucinda's POV

Wow so my sister and I are awakened by the guys from school and then there is two more girls and another guy with them. "What's going on?" I ask. "Come with us and all will be explained." Iveya and I share a look and I think to her, "_This can't hurt you know." "How can we trust them though?" "Iveya this is our chance to get out of this hellhole." "Ok fine we'll go." _She looked up at them and spoke, "let us get some bags ready and we will go with y'all." They nodded and the guy with crutches said, "Come outside when you're ready." Then they left and we got dressed in the same outfit. A black tee, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and we put our hair up into matching buns. Then we packed each two bags. I packed stuff like our toothbrushes, hairbrushes, toothpaste, socks,, and undergarments. Iveya packed all our clothes. We shoulder one bag of each and climbed out the window.

The group of teens were standing outside. Once we all were holding hands we went into the shadows. It was so cool. Iveya and I closed our eyes while in the shadow with the wind rustling around us. When we opened them again we were all standing on a hill overlooking a strawberry farm.

**Ok so Chapter 1 is done. I will switch to my other story so peace out love yall and um yea nothing to say...**


End file.
